


Child's Play

by OsinR



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OsinR, gregstophe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsinR/pseuds/OsinR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Gregstophe oneshot. Fluffy Fluff going on here, they're like eight years old. Disclaimer: I don't own anyting from South Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

Anonymous requested: For your fan fics, could you do Gregstophe? But something innocent, like them being little kids messing around in the woods, playing about on a mission or something and one of them just, childishly pecking the other because of a child crush? I don't know I find it precious.  
XoXoX  
Back when I was about six or seven I made a friend. I didn't tell anyone about him because my mother wouldn't approve of my hanging out with someone in such a low social class. She also wouldn't approve of Christophe for other reasons. He was messy while I was clean, he was adventurous while I was skilled, he was strong while I was brainy. We were complete opposites, him and I, but that just made our friendship all the more special.  
We met while I was out in the garden, strolling about the freshly planted flower beds. Christophe was hopping the fence out of our yard, covered in dirt and carrying mothers fancy silverware.  
"What in gods name are you doing?" I shout up at him.  
He looked at me in shock before waving and descending the other side of the fence.  
"Wait a minute! Get back here!" Under and normal circumstance I would never be allowed to hop the fence but if it was to get mothers silverware back then I'm sure she wouldn't mind.  
I climbed over the fence and the second my feet hit the ground I was running after him. I quickly caught up, tackling him to the ground.   
"Give that back," I grabbed the silverware box and pulled it away from him before I stuck my tongue out.  
He tickled my sides and I laughed, dropping the box.  
We ended up play fighting until dark, I told him he could keep the silverware and I wouldn't tell my mother as long as he came back to play with me the next day.  
So he did, and the day after that. He snuck into the courtyard and tapped on my window every day. We would pretend to go on grand adventures to far off places, he would be a spy and I'd be a government agent. We'd find sticks laying on the ground and use them to sword fight.  
One day he didn't show up. I was very upset with him and refused to talk to him the next day.   
"Mon ami I am sorry, I didn't mean to anger you." He pecked my cheek. My face felt heated and I lightly touched where he kissed me.  
"It's alright Christophe, I forgive you," I pecked his cheek back and we laughed.


End file.
